Concerned Brother
by Vani Jane
Summary: Lachlan was killing himself with worry for his brother, Arthur. But Arthur was just having a nice dinner out. The specialty for the night, Alfred F. Jones.


**Author's Note: **Six out of ten mass-uploaded fics O_o. Another TFLN-inspired fic with the Kirkland siblings! Although, Scotland has more lines here than any of the Kirkland's. And he's kind of a mother hen, something I don't imagine Scotland would do but I think he really cares about his siblings a lot. He enjoys bullying them but he still cares for them, that kinda brother. :3 So, here's the fic—**read and enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review or a critique and no flames, please!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Humour

**Warning(s):** Sexual Themes, Yaoi, Human Names, Original Characters (*)

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. This has no relation to the real countries and its people. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

_*Lachlan (Scotland), Bran (Wales), Cian (N. Ireland) and Enye (Ireland) are _sort of _original characters since these countries haven't yet appeared in the manga or anime._

"**Concerned Brother"**

It was nearly eight pm and Arthur Kirkland, the good brother, was not yet home. Lachlan, the oldest brother, was sure his younger brother was dead or something along the lines of that.

It was a Thursday and obviously, the goody-goody two-shoes Arthur should have been home by five pm. If he weren't, he would have called or left five messages – he was that kind of a responsible kid.

But today, there were no messages and it was nearly eight pm.

"For the love of— Mother is going to skin me alive!" Lachlan hissed as he walked in circles in the living room.

"Calm down, man," The second oldest, Bran said since he was starting to get dizzy from watching Lachlan pace around. "Artie's a grown boy, he's not dead."

"He could be bleedin' on the side of the street, dying for all we know!" Lachlan snapped, "Mother is going to skin me, she's going to skin me, I tell ye!"

"What are the chances of him bleeding to death?" Bran cocked a thick eyebrow at his older brother.

"The world is a dangerous place now, Bran!" Lachlan wagged his finger at Bran, annoying the younger man. "Oh God, he might even be dying from starvation out there in the cruel cold world!"

"Man, why don't you just call his cell phone?" Cian, the third brother, suggested as he walked in the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn while slightly annoyed at Lachlan's paranoia but he, too, was concerned for Arthur's well-being. "I'm sure anal as he is, he wouldn't leave the house without fully charging his cell phone."

"Oh God, Cian, when did you become a genius?" Lachlan gasped, eyes wide with relief.

Bran slapped his forehead with a shake of his head, "The real question is – when have you gotten so dumb, Lachlan?"

For now, Lachlan ignored his brother and went to fetch his cell phone.

"Oh, good, it's finally quiet." Cian's twin sister, Enye, strolled in the living room with an apron followed by Peter. "Did Lachlan find Arthur yet? Or did he kill himself of worry?"

"Genius figured out the use of cell phones." Bran grunted.

"I wish Mother didn't take that week-long book-whatever cruise." Peter sighed as he made himself cozy beside Cian. "Lachlan's doing a bad job at watching us."

Seconds later, Lachlan came back in the living room with a scowl. "Where the hell is the— finally! There's service! Thank God, I've got Artie on speed dial four!"

A moan escaped Alfred's lips, feeling Arthur's tongue circle around the tip of his arousal before sucking the head again. One of Arthur's hands stroked the length that wasn't in his mouth while the other cupped Alfred's balls, lightly squeezing and releasing.

"Shit..." Alfred gritted out when Arthur began to suck on the head. It took all of his control not to fuck Arthur on the mouth then and there, damn the Brit for being a tease sometimes!

Arthur took more into his mouth, slowly pulling out a bit only to push back in and-

_And she... treats me like a lollipop... like a lollipop..._

Arthur quickly straightened, taking Alfred out of his mouth in the process and with one hand took out his cell phone while the other remained to hold Alfred's aching hard length.

"Dammit." Arthur hissed when he saw who was calling. He answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear. Licking Alfred on the tip before answering, "I'll call you back later, I'm eating."

Oh, God. Alfred didn't know where to start – the lollipop ring tone or Arthur saying that he was eating.

"Wh-Who was that?" Alfred asked as Arthur tossed away his phone behind him, where it was sure to be ignored.

"Git of a brother," Arthur replied as he stroked Alfred with his hand, "Now, shut up and moan."

"Well, what did Artie say?" Enye asked.

"He said he'd call back because he was eating." Lachlan answered with relief evident in his voice, "At least he's not dying from starvation out there."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Readers, I horribly fail at writing a BJ scene. OTL I had read half a dozen USUK doujinshi, looking for something to help me write it. I've come to a realisation, there's a difference at drawing and explaining the drawing. I know, I suck. No pun intended. O_O

I will endeavor to read more on this subject to write a better scene should the need arise to make another scene such as this. In other words, I'll be reading M fics and R18 doujins. :3

Oh, and since this was inspired from TFLN, here's the entry that inspired me:

_(310): View more from California_

_While he was going down his phone rang and he answered saying I'll call you later I'm eating._

**England: **Do help this girl write better by clicking that review button. She needs to improve her smut writing. A lot. And what the bloody hell did you make me do?

**Me: ***coughs* Well, it's punk-ish England you, so yeah... Let's leave it at that, Iggy. :D

**England: **Don't you dare call me that! And I'm a proper gentleman!

**Me:** My arse, ya tsundere. Anyway, readers, please leave a review before you leave and hopefully, some helpful tips to write better smut. ^_^;; Thank you for reading and good day!


End file.
